Tegak Lurus
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Teman, bagaimana kau menganggapnya? apakah bisa lebih? Atau hanya sebatas itu/ apa memang terlalu egois/ apa memang tidak pantas/ apa memang takdir tidak sejalan denganku?
1. Chapter 1

Tegak Lurus Chapter 1

Oleh : Da Silva

Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan punya aye, J.K. Rowling punya ni...

Warning : Typo, gaje, out of character, dan semuanya...

Mentari beranjak dari singgasana, sinarnya menembus hingga menerangi seluruh sudut Asrama Griffyndor. Beberapa anak bergeliat pertanda terganggu dengan kehadiran sinar ultraviolet itu, tetapi mencoba kembali untuk menyambung episode mimpinya yang kelewat tanggung. Namun, sebagian kecil dari penghuni asrama sudah berdandan rapi untuk sekedar menyambut akhir pekan musim kemarau yang yang indah, atau mengerjakan tugas yang dikumpulkan besok lusa. Tak terkecuali manusia yang satu ini, tangannya dengan lihai menulis . Beberapa anak tampak heran melihatnya, apakah dia sedang kesambet atau kebanyakan minum kopi, tetapi kecuekannya mengalahkan segalanya, ia terus saja berkutik dengan bolpoin dan kertas.

"Sejak kapan kau suka mengerjakan tugas Lavender?" Tanya Hermione memecah kesunyian.

"Sejak mengetahui kalau tugasku harus selesai hari ini, karena aku telat mengumpulkannya, fisika memang menyebalkan. Oh ya, apa ada yang salah dengan dirimu? Biasanya kau sudah berkutik dengan buku-buku yang sudah membuat mukamu sama dengan buku." Lavender berkata dengan polosnya, sambil menyandarkan punggung di sofa berwarna merah, di pojok ruang rekreasi.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menghinaku Lav, aku sedang tidak memiliki selera hari ini. Bagaimanapun aku juga manusia, setidaknya aku masih sadar kalau otakku juga butuh istirahat, memangnya separah itu hingga kau menyamakan mukaku dengan buku?" Balas Hermione sambil mengkhayal jika mukanya hampir sama dengan buku, lalu ia menyandarkan dirinya di dekat jendela tepat di depan sofa yang Lavender duduki, tangannya memainkan korden berwarna merah dengan aksen emas di sana-sini.

"Menurutku sih iya, oh ya... aku dan Ginny kemarin berunding mau pergi jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Lavender bersemangat.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti."

"Kau harus ikut Mione, aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah belakangan ini. Apalagi gara-gara..." Ginny menghentikan bicaranya, sepertinya nanti ada banyak karangan bunga jika ia terus mencerocos menyebalkan.

* * *

Mengamati beberapa burung hantu di Eeylopes Owl Emporium, membuat suasana hati seorang Hermione Granger lebih merasa baik, ingin rasanya ia memiliki burung hantu walaupun dia sudah mempunyai Croockshank, mereka amat sangat lucu. Teriakan Lavender membuyarkan gadis berambut coklat itu, Lavender membawa banyak sekali tas berisi baju dari Twilift and Tatting's. Dengan langkah riang dia menghampiri Hermione.

"Kau mau membeli burung hantu, eh?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah punya Croockshank, nanti dia iri lagi."

"Untuk berkirim suratkan bisa?"

"Ini sudah modern sayang, lagi pula dulu berkirim surat menggunakan merpati, bukan burung hantu," jawab Hemione sambil menarik tangan Lavender agar cepat menemukan Ginny yang katanya mau membeli sepatu.

"Di dunia sihir pakai burung hantu," balas Lavender polos, langsung di beri tatapan oleh Hermione ini-dunia-nyata-yang-tidak-ada-sihir-dan-kita-bukan-manusia-primitif-maksudku-aku-bukan-manusia-primitif.

Hermione melamun lagi, pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana, tetapi memang akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun. Ada masalah? Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada masalah mungkin hari-harinya akan berjalan biasa dan menyenangkan, menurutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar dia menubruk tiang lampu, yang jelas-jelas tidak berdosa, karena sudah dari dulu dia berada di sana. Gadis bermata coklat itu meringis sambil memegangi dahinya yang alhamdulillah tidak lecet barang sedikitpun, tetapi nyeri. Lavender dan Ginny hanya cekikikan melihat temannya itu.

"Aku kira kau cukup pandai, jika mengkategorikan tiang lampu itu adalah benda statis," ejek Ginny.

"Hm... sudah tahu tiang statis, juga masih kamu tabrak," sahut Lavender merangkul Hermione yang memberi tatapan death glare pada mereka.

"Maafkan kami Herm, menurutku kau terlalu memikirkan masalahmu hingga sebegitu parahnya, lebih baik kita shopping ke Matahari, denger-denger ada diskon gede. Kami kan mengajakmu bukan untuk murung, tapi bersenang-senang," Ginny menasehati.

Dua sosok makhluk yang masih diidentifikasi manusia menemukan tiga gadis yang sedang cekikikan dengan senangnya menceritakan kegiatan aneh di sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah dua dari manusia yang dikategorikan laki-laki tadi menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya laki-laki yang diidentifikasi bernama Theodore Nott, yang satunya memutar bola mata malas

"Ehm... mungkin kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Lavender mengangkat barang belanjaannya.(Lavender OOC nggak sih? Tapi well kayak gini, menurutku.)

"Oh ya, kalian setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya laki-laki yang masih sama dengan yang tadi .

"Kami mau ke restoran ala arab di ujung sana," kali ini Ginny yang menjawab.

"Ayo kita kesana rame-rame, aku dan Draco juga ingin kesana," Theodore mengajak.

"Ehm... sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas Sejarah," kata Hermione yang membuat Ginny melotot.

"Tetapi tadi yang mengajak kesana kan kau Herm? Dan katamu kau ingin sekali, dan setahuku kau sudah mengerjakannya minggu yang lalu, tepatnya dua jam setelah pelajaran Sejarah," kata Lavender sangat rinci, membuat semua terperangah, mungkin dia baru kesambet.

"Tapi Lav-"

"Granger, kita perlu bicara," Draco memotong omongan Hermione, yang membuat gadis itu menoleh kearah laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya.

Bersambung

Author Note :

Setelah sekian lama jadi reader, akhirnya jadi author.

Ini cerita memang gaje, gaje bingit. Jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan, author minta maaf. Makdarit alias maka dari itu...Jangan lupa Review nya yak, sangat butuh sekali untuk peningkatan menulis, halah. Maklum Author baru dan... saya masih bingung cara publishing. Dulu akun saya pakai twitter, jadi nggak bisa mempublish (curcol bentar)- apa hubungannya? pokoknya review ya... Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegak Lurus Chapter 2  
**

Oleh : Da Silva G.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning!

Gaje, OOC, typo, AU - Muggle world, dan segala kesalahan lainnya

Summary :

Teman, bagaimana kau menganggapnya? Apakah bisa lebih? Atau hanya sebatas itu/ apa memang terlalu egois/ apa memang tidak pantas/ apa memang takdir tidak sejalan denganku?

* * *

Sebelumnya:

"Granger, kita perlu bicara," Draco memotong omongan Hermione, yang membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepertinya kami kesana duluan, bye..." Ginny menarik tangan Lavender yang diikuti Theodore Nott yang lalu berbisik pelan kepada Draco, ucapan Theo hanya bisa di dengar mereka berdua.

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti Hermione dan Draco, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan teman-temannya, namun Hermione sesekali tersenyum karena melihat teman satu sekolah yang kebetulan berpapasan.

"Ayo kesana," ajak Draco dingin, menunjuk bangku yang berada di taman kota, yang dibalas anggukan Hermione.

Lalu tidak ada suara lagi, nampaknya semut yang berjalan di lengan bangku taman lebih menarik dilihat dari pada melihat seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, menurut Hermione saat ini. Tangannya bergerak gusar, sebenarnya ia sudah lapar, tetapi gara-gara manusia berambut blonde itu mengajaknya duduk, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku sudah lapar?" Tanya Hermione setengah ketus.

"Kau tahu sendiri pertanyaanku nona."

"Cepat katakan atau-"

"Baik, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya Draco langsung menuju sasaran.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu bodoh."

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira jika membedakan mana orang yang menjauhiku atau tidak, nona-tahu-segala," kata Draco sarkastik, menatap Hermione yang tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Sudahlah Malfoy," Hermione beranjak pergi, tetapi tangan Draco menahan pergelangannya, seperti di sinetron-sinetron.

"Kau bilang tidak menjauhiku? Kenyataannya kau memanggilku Malfoy, selalu mengacuhkanku di setiap kelas," terang Draco.

"Alasannya, kau juga memanggilku Granger, kau punya banyak teman, dan meski kau termasuk tidak populer. Aku hanya segelintir temanmu , aku tidak menjauhimu."

"Oke, aku memanggilmu Hermione," Draco menghela nafas, masih memegang tangan Hermone. "Aku memang mempunyai banyak teman, walaupun begitu, aku tetap merasa kau menjauhiku, kau penting bagiku Gra-Mione."

"Karena?"

"Kau temanku."

Mendengar itu, Hermione menepis tangan Draco yang masih setia menahannya, namun sudah melunak. Ia pergi meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang mengerang frustasi, Draco amat pusing menghadapi temannya yang satu itu, ada apa sebenarnya.

* * *

Hermione menangis di sepanjang jalan, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya keheranan. Untuk hari ini dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke asrama, daripada mendapat pertanyaan dari teman-temannya dan bertemu Draco lagi.

"Hermione..." teriak seseorang yang membuat Hermione menoleh.

"Hai... Blaise, ada apa?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengusap air matanya, agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kau menangis eh?" Jawab Blaise yang cenderung ke pertanyaan.

"Tidak, hanya kemasukan debu,"

"Kau sudah makan Mione?"

"Belum, traktir aku ya!" Pinta Hermione bersemangat.

"Berhubung aku ingin masakan arab, maka kita ke restoran sana saja," kata Blaise sambil menunjuk ke arah restoran dimana teman-teman Hermione dan Blaise berada, tetapi Hermione menyetujuinya, dan menyeringai.

* * *

"Hai mate, Hermione mana?" Tanya Theo antusias, sambil mengambil kurma yang berada persis di depannya.

"Gagal, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis sok tahu itu, cukup aku berkorban, mau ditaruh mana nama Malfoyku?" jawab Draco duduk di sebelah Theo, berhadapan dengan Ginny dan Lavender yang makan dengan lahapnya.

Ah ya, meskipun Draco tergolong manusia yang tidak populer, tetapi ia merupakan keturunan klan Malfoy. Klan itu sudah tidak terkenal seperti dulu, hanya beberapa orang tua yang masih mengenal klan kebangsawanan bernama Malfoy yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi martabatnya. Sekarang zaman sudah berubah, darah biru sudah tidak berpengaruh dalam kehidupan, karena pada dasarnya, semua darah berwarna merah.

"Kau itu pintar tetapi bodoh Draco, kau seharusnya menjadi manusia peka," serobot Ginny sesudah menelan makanannya.

"Maksudmu?" Draco mendesis, dia marah tentunya dipanggil bodoh. Seorang Malfoy? Hell no .

"Lupakan, lama-lama kau menyadarinya sendiri, meskipun aku tak yakin. Eh, itu ada Oliver Wood Lav, dia memang tampan, bersyukurlah aku setiap hari melihatnya saat latihan Tari Saman," Ginny histeris, yang disertai tengokan kepala Lavender.

"Halah kalian ini, lebih tampan aku," sahut Theo percaya diri.

"Omegot Oliver... aku harus berdandan," Lavender mengeluarkan kotak makeup dan membuat teman-temannya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia kembali ke sifat asalnya. "Omegot, omegot, omegot, ada Hermione dan Blaise juga!"

"Apa?" Draco mendesis lagi, membuat Theo yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Cemburu Drake?" Tanya Theo.

"What the... tidak Nott, tadi aku bersikeras meminta maaf padanya dan kini dia bersama Blaise yang notabene sahabatku sendiri dan..."

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengucapkan maaf," Draco mendengus, dan disambut kekehan Theo.

"Blaise adalah cowok keren yang terkenal, meskipun dia seputih arang, semanis buah maja dan se-sexy spongebob squerpants," potong Ginny, sontak semua tertawa.

Draco POV

Hermione bersama dengan Blaise, apa? Sungguh membuatku kehilangan selera. Tadi aku susah payah meminta maaf padanya, oke aku tidak minta maaf, tetapi aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku untuk meminta penjelasan, dan sekarang dia berjalan bersama Blaise, yang notabene adalah sahabatku dan aku akui memang dia lebih terkenal daripada aku. Meskipun aku manusia biasa yang tidak terkenal, tetapi paling tidak wajah pucat yang setia menemani ini lebih menawan daripada si tengik Blaise itu, jangan lupa nama Malfoyku saudara-saudara. Apalagi si Theodore berkata kalau aku cemburu? Aku cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu, Hermione temanku, aku hanya kesal kepadanya, itu saja, titik.

Gadis berambut semak bersama manusia semanis maja itu menghampiri kami yang sedang asyik-asyiknya makan, menyebalkan. Aku memandang mereka, sungguh tidak cocok. Lalu aku melihat Hermione mengerutkan kening, wajahnya jadi cantik seperti alien. Dengan kesal aku mencomot apa saja yang ada di sekitarku, lalu memakannya, entah itu garpu, meja, kursi, taplak, vas bunga, dan segala antek-anteknya, lupakan.

"Disini ada jengkol eh?" Tanya Hermione."Aku baru tahu kalau Malfoy suka jengkol," lanjut Hermione, lalu menghilangkan wajah aliennya.

Draco's POV end

Laki-laki berdagu runcing itu langsung melotot, dengan langkah sejuta ia langsung terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi. Sontak teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai ada yang menggerbrak meja dan membakar restoran , ah lebay.

"Apakah efek cemburu bisa sampai segitunya ya?" Tanya Ginny sambi mengusap sudut matanya.

"Maksudmu apa Gin?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Aku tahu kau tak bodoh Herm," sahut Theo yang langsung diberi death glare oleh Hermione.

"Well, terserah apa katamu, tapi aku memang tidak mengerti. Oh ya, berhubung di meja sini sudah penuh, jadi aku dan Blaise ke meja pojok saja ya... Bye," Hermione melambaikan tangan yang disambut cengiran teman-teman.

"Duluan ya semua, ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan sahabatku yang satu itu?" Tanya Blaise dengan polos.

Entah karena Blaise itu terlalu lemot, yang jelas dia tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Draco Malfoy sedang memilik masalah dengan Hermione Granger. Blaise memang terkenal, jangan tanyakan lagi kenapa, kulit coklatnya yang eksotis, dia bintang lapangan, dan tentunya dia tergolong lelaki berwajah manis.

* * *

Paling malas jika menunggu makanan yang dipesan, apalagi kondisi perut sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk menahan rasa lapar lagi, itulah yang dirasakan Hermione saat ini, dan sedari tadi dia tidak acuh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh manusia di depannya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy yang tidak pernah peka dengan hubungan mereka, dasar plin-plan. Sejurus kemudian, makanan yang dinanti-nanti datang, Hermione langsung mau menyerbu makanan itu tetapi.

"Berdoa dulu Granger," Draco Malfoy nongol di belakang Hermione, disambut cengiran Blaise dan muka masam Hermione, meski sebenarnya Hermione menyukai perhatian Draco.

"Hai mate, kau seperti hantu saja, nongol tiba-tiba," Blaise masih nyengir, sepertinya dia hobi nyengir deh... :o

"Well, makasih sudah mengingatkan." Kata Hermione datar.

* * *

Berbeda dari biasanya, dimana dia yang selalu berkutik dengan buku-buku, sekarang menjadi manusia patung yang tidak tahu kemana tujuan hidupnya. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang klise atau picisan seperti di telenovela, tetapi memang ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi, seperti yang biasanya ada di pojok koran harian. Cinta, satu kata yang menyebalkan, paling tidak menurut gadis berambut mie itu. Dengan entengnya cinta membawanya terbang menyentuh pelangi, dan dengan kejamnya cinta merobek sayapnya dan menjatuhkannya di jurang yang dalam, dingin, dan gelap, mungkin hanya kematian yang akan menjemputnya, cepat atau lambat.

"Come on Mione, jangan bersedih terus, apa aku harus menjelaskannya pada Malfoy sialan itu?" Tanya Harry antusias, semenjak Hermione pulang dari Diagon Alley, wajahnya terlihat lebih kusut dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak Harry, mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri, Draco hanya menganggapku teman, tak lebih. Mulai hari ini aku harus bersikap biasa, buat apa aku menangisi laki-laki yang jelas-jelas tidak menangisiku, betul kan?" Tanya Hermione menatap Harry Potter dengan seksama, mencari titik persetujuan di kedua matanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap. "Dan dia juga angkuh dan tidak pernah tahu kata maaf dan terimakasih."

"Betul Mione, dan masih ada Blaise yang sepertinya mulai mendekatimu," kata Harry sambil mengarahkan kedua pupilnya menuju Blaise yang sedang memperhatikan Hermione, dengan segera Hermione menoleh dan sontak membuat Blaise mengalihkan pandangannya, rona merah di wajah Blaise tidak terlihat karena kulitnya yang seputih arang itu.

"Dan tentunya dia populer Mione, Draco bukan apa-apa dibandingkan manusia botak itu. Percayalah Mione, kalau dia jodohmu pasti dia tidak akan lari. Seperti aku dan Daphne," serobot Ronald Weasley, semua yang berada di meja makan asrama Griffyndor melongo mendengar perkataan Ron.

"Kakakku sudah dewasa rupanya, aku tahu sekarang kenapa Daphne memilihmu Ron," Ginny tersenyum, yang disambut cengiran Ron, entah kenapa semua suka nyengir sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Draco Malfoy juga mengamati Hermione Jane Granger, meski tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh rombongan Griffyndor itu. Selama ini dia bingung dengan sikap Hermione, memang apa salahnya sehingga Hermione menjauhinya hingga sebegitunya. Sejauh Draco mengenal Hermione, tidak pernah pemilik mata hazel itu marah sampai sebegitu parahnya. Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia sungguh bingung dan bingung, dasar manusia bingung. Lalu dia berfikir, apa karena kedekatan Hermione dengan Blaise Zabini? Jadi Hermione meninggalkannya karena mungkin dia tidak populer dan berkharisma seperti Blaise. Draco sadar, dia hanya siswa yang biasa, dengan ilmu yang standar, dan pergaulan yang standar, meskipun dia tetap dengan percaya diri menyatakan kalau dia seorang cassanova, dan tentunya seorang Malfoy.

"Ada apa mate?" Tanya Theo penasaran.

"Ehm... tidak Theo, hanya saja aku baru bangun dari hibernasi panjangku,"

"Kau ngomong apa Draco? " Tanya Blaise yang iku nyrobot.

"Sudahlah, aku ke kamar dulu, aku sedang pening sekali, tidak punya selera makan," Draco langsung beranjak pergi, dengan diiringi plenggongan dari kedua temannya.

Bersambung

* * *

Author Note :

Silva kembali dengan cerita yang gaje ini! ah ya, tentang ada jengkol-jengkol tadi, Silva cuma mengimajinasikan kalau di restoran arab ada jengkol, aneh bukan? Silva tahu itu. bagi yang sudah mem fav, fol, rev, terimakasih... Reviewnya... sangat diharapkan, hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Tegak Lurus Chapter 3

Oleh : Da Silva G.

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning :

Muggle World, AU, OOC, Gaje, typo bertebaran, klise, Alur kecepatan, dll.

* * *

Summary : Teman, bagaimana kau menganggapnya? Apakah bisa lebih? Atau hanya sebatas itu/ apa memang terlalu egois/ apa memang tidak pantas/ apa takdir memang tidak sejalan denganku?

* * *

Sebelumnya :

" Sudahlah, aku ke kamar dulu, aku sedang pening sekali, tidak punya selera makan," Draco langsung beranjak pergi, dengan diiringi plenggongan dari kedua temannya.

* * *

"Sedang senang eh Zabini?" Tanya Draco dengan sarkastis.

"Ehm...ya begitulah, ada apa denganmu Draco, kau marah eh?"

"Aku tidak punya sebab untuk marah."

"Oh ya Drake, ngomong-ngomong apa ya benda yang disukai oleh Hermione, kau kan dekat dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Draco bohong.

"Ayolah mate, aku mau menembaknya malam nanti," bujuk Blaise yang membuat Theo tersedak jus labunya, dan langsung memandang Draco, pupus-harapanmu-Draco-Malfoy-si-keras-kepala-dan-menjunjung-tinggi-gengsinya.

Draco tidak kaget akan hal penembakan Blaise, dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Lalu dia merenung, Hermione pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, yang sepadan dengannya, bukan cowok biasa macam dirinya, meskipun dia sangat merasa cocok. Theo yang berprofesi figuran bingung membela yang mana, dua-duanya sahabat.

Draco sekarang memang hobi melamun, matanya terus tertuju pada lukisan Salazar Slytherin yang berada di bagian kiri ruangan, lukisan itu lebih menarik daripada kedua temannya. Tatapannya sayu, yah... dia tidak rela Hermione dengan Blaise, tetapi dia tidak boleh egois. Dia harus mengingat kalimat ini berulang kali, Hermione pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Beri dia Lavender saja Blaise," saran Draco datar.

"Lavender, Brown maksudmu?" Tanya Blaise polos.

"Bodoh, bunga Lavender," sahut Theo yang masih bingung dengan sikap Draco.

"Oh baiklah, hm... trimakasih Drake, aku akan mencarinya sekarang."

"Kalau kau mencari susah Blaise, tidak akan ada yang membuangnya, apa kau mau mencuri?" Tanya Theo menyelidik, tetapi polos.

"arrghh... maksudku membelinya, bodoh," jawab Blaise dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir, sambil melenggang pergi. Draco mendengus sebal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan kamar yang mereka tempati, Theo asyik dengan pikirannya, dan sejajar dengan Draco, dia juga asyik dengan pikirannya. Theo memandangi burung-burung kecil, terlihat dari jendela kamar sebelah kanan ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ranjangnya. Ruangan itu memang sederhana, tetapi mengasyikan.

"Kau tidak peka Draco, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak dulu. Hermione menyukaimu, apa kau tidak pernah sadar?" Tanya Theoa agak kesal.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan Theo? Maksudku aku tahu itu," kata Draco sedikit terkejut .

"Lalu apa yang ada dipikiranmu selama ini, eh?"

"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, aku hanya manusia biasa meskipun ganteng, tidak seperti Blaise yang populer."

"Cinta tidak pernah peduli dengan hal semacam itu, Hermione mencintaimu, aku rasa sudah lama," kata Theo lalu mendekat ke arah jendela tadi, kali ini burung-burung tadi sudah pergi, menyisakan pemandangan Desa Hogsmeade yang jauh disana.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Blaise nanti malam mau menembaknya. Sudahlah, aku lebih mementingkan persahabatan dari masalah ini, sebegininya aku, aku masih peduli dengan sahabatku," Draco mencoba bijak, tetapi tidak ada simbol kebijakan di setiap penggal katanya.

"Nasibmu mate, aku kira dengan tidak memberitahumu, kau sudah peka. Namun semuanya tidak sama dengan apa yang aku harapkan," Theo memberi cemoohan.

* * *

Keramaian memang mendominasi kawasan yang Hermione jajaki saat ini. Yah, Three Broomsticks, warung paling enak untuk dijadikan nongkrong dan nge-gosip. Walaupun kawasan itu bergitu ramai, tetapi tetap saja masih ada ruang sepi di bilik hati Hermione. Tatapan tidak selera, menjadi kesan pertama yang dia perlihatkan pada Blaise. Rasanya ada yang kurang, oke, itu memang Draco.

Dari dulu Hermione memang mengaguminya, surai platina, wajah aristokrat yang selalu terpampang nyata, dan semua hal tentang Draco. Draco memang tidak peka, hal itu yang membuat Hermione jadi gemas sendiri. Hingga Hermione sadar, ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, Draco sedang berjalan mesra dengan Fleur Delacour, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan melamun," kata Blaise sambil mengusap pipi Hermione pelan.

"Ehm, tidak," jawabnya kikuk.

Hening, hingga seorang pelayan menjamu mereka dengan Butterbear dengan tambahan jahe di gelas gadis bermata coklat itu. Menyesal, mungkin kata itu pas untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan Hermione saat ini. Menyesal karena tidak menyadari bahwa Draco tidak mencintainya, dan menyesal karena tidak ada gunanya kencan dengan Blaise, lebih baik bergumul dengan buku-buku yang sudah menanti di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hermione, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu," kata Blaise penuh dengan perasaan, Hermione menoleh dengan amat sangat malas kuadrat.

"Apa?" Tatapan Hermione menyelidik. "Kau mau bilang, kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Benar, aku mencintaimu, aku mau kau jadi pacarku," kata Blaise tegas, sambil menyerahkan bunga Lavender yang sedari tadi tersimpan di kolong meja. Oke, itu tidak romantis, bayangkan saja, bunga lavender, lebih baik digunakan untuk membasmi nyamuk.

Hermione terpaku, Blaise menembaknya dengan bunga Lavender. Apa tidak salah, tanyanya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa?

Tak terasa bulir air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mata Hermione, semakin banyak dan menganak sungai. Bunga itu seperti pedang yang menghunusnya tepat di jantung, sangat tepat pada rasa sakitnya saat ini. Dengan sigap, Hermione menyeka air mata, tetapi hal itu malah menjadi perhatian Blaise.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Blaise.

Ingin rasanya Hermione meneriakkan pada pengunjung rumah makan, kalau Blaise itu sangat bodoh. Sudah tahu dia menangis, masih saja ditanya. Udara bertambah panas, setidaknya itu yang Hermione rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa sampai setega itu, sudah cukup penderitaan yang Hermione rasakan.

"Kenapa kau membawakan aku lavender Blaise?" Tanya Hermione dingin, dan membuat Blaise mengerutkan kening, sepertinya Draco mengerjainya.

"Draco yang menyuruhku," jawabnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Dia telah menjebakku ternyata, dasar brengsek!"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, akan kujawab besok lusa. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Kata Hermione penuh penekanan, dengan air mata mulai keluar lagi.

"Hermione...!" Teriak Blaise, dan Hermione amat sangat tidak peduli.

* * *

"Jahat sekali, sialan!" Rutuk Hermione sarat akan emosi.

Kengerian Shreaking Shack tidak membuat Hermione enyah dari halaman belakang rumah itu. Juga pekatnya malam mendominasi penerangan, Hermione sungguh amat sangat tidak peduli. Dia sungguh amat sangat kecewa dengan manusia itu. Sudah cukup semuanya, tidak peduli apapun, yang pasti Hermione kecewa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang yang entah dari mana, tiba-tiba muncul. Sontak Hermione menoleh, sebenarnya dia agak takut.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi orang yang ada di sebelah Hermione, entah begitu lebut atau bagaimana, orang itu tidak mengaduh sama sekali.

"Sakit tidak?" Tanya Hermione mendesis.

"Lumayan."

Flash Back On

"Hei rambut semak, kesini..." suruh Draco yang sedang duduk santai memandang Danau Hitam, yang disambut dengan wajah gondok Hermione, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya yang dipanggil. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di depan rumah bobrok yang diberi mana Shreaking Shack itu.

"Shut up Ferret bodoh, paling tidak aku punya nama yang bagus," jawab Hermione, tetapi dia tetap menuruti perintah Draco.

"Aku suka memanggilmu dengan nama itu, dan menurutku itu nama yang bagus, sebatas menurutku sebenarnya. Well, indah bukan Mione?" Tanya Draco.

"Benar sekali, dibalik keangkeran bangunan ini, ternyata menyimpan keindahan."

"Ah... lebay, ngomong-ngomong, bunga apa yang kau sukai Mione, atau yang lain mungkin?" Tanya Draco tidak menoleh.

"Ehm... apa ya? Ulang tahunku masih lama Drakie poo," Jawab Hermione menggoda.

"Aku hanya bertanya, ehm... biar aku tebak, Lily?"

"Bukan."

"Daisy?"

"Bukan," Draco merenung sejenak, mencari jawaban yang kira-kira tepat. Lalu dia melirik Hermione dengan serius, sepertinya memang Draco menganggap masalah ini serius. Dua jurus kemudian, Draco mengeluarkan seringai kebanggaannya, dan membuat Hermione bingung.

"Aha... Mistletoe eh?" Kali ini Draco yang menggoda.

"Otakmu mesum sekali eh, bukanlah... aku menyukai Lavender," jawab Hermione dengan pipi bersemu merah sebagai pelengkap.

"Karena?"

"Menutur Floriografi, Lavender itu melambangkan kesetiaan, tetapi aku menyukainya lebih karena wangi dan unik, ungu gitu loh!"

"Jangan bilang kau nge-fans sama Justin Bieber?"

"Emang kenapa? Dia kan ganteng, terkenal, meskipun kontroversial."

"Gantengan aku lagi."

"Hello... setidaknya yang berkata begitu, orangnya sudah mempunyai kelainan pada matanya. Tentang Lavender itu, hanya kau yang aku beri tahu."

Sepi, tiba-tiba tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Menikmati perbedaan tekanan udara yang berada di sekitar mereka. Mengamati air jernih Danau Hitam, siapa tahu menemukan Cacing Planaria, atau Plathyhelminthes lainnya. Menunggu matahari terbenam, hari mulai malam, terdengar burung hantu, suaranya merdu huhu...huhu...huhuhuhuhuhu. (abaikan.)

"Mione, aku tahu ini adalah tempat paling indah yang pernah engkau jumpai," kata Draco menoleh kepada Hermione, mata mereka bertemu.

"Sotoy lu..."

Draco tidak menanggapi ucapan Hermione, dia malah mencondongkan mukanya, ingin menanggalkan jarak diantara mereka.

Satu...

dua...

"Hei... kalian sedang ngapain? Sudah sore, dan disini juga mengerikan," teriak Theo, dan akhirnya gagal. Hermione bersemu merah, untung tertutupi oleh cahaya matahari yang mulai redup.

"Damn Theo," Desis Draco, yang membuat Theo terkekeh.

Flash Back Off

"Aku mencintaimu Ferret, kau tahu itu? Itulah alasan kenapa aku memberitahu apa bunga kesukaanku, hanya padamu, kenapa kau beritahukan itu pada Blaise?" Tanya Hermione misuh-misuh.

"Aku tahu Semak," jawab Draco datar.

"Tapi aku sadar, kau hanya menganggapku teman. Aku tidak lebih baik dari Fleur Delacour, aku minta maaf karena mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mione," kata Draco pelan, dan berhasil membuat Hermione kaget.

"Tetapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?" Tanya Hermione bergetar.

"Aku itu pengecut, dan aku sadar aku tidak pantas denganmu."

"Dasar bodoh, sekarang tembak aku!" suruh Hermione penuh penekanan.

"Sudah terlambat, aku tahu Blaise sudah menyatakan cinta padamu," jawab Draco dengan nada yang amat sangat datar. "Dia itu sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Aku tahu Blaise, dia akan marah sekali padaku jika kemauannya tidak terpenuhi. Dia sudah terlalu baik, dan dia selalu mengalah terhadapku, aku tidak akan pernah mengorbankan persahabatan kami."

"Tapi kau terluka, aku juga Draco?" Tanya Hermione bergetar, matanya kembali memanas.

"Blaise juga terluka Mione! Lebih baik, kita kembali lagi seperti dulu, tidak ada kisah yang rumit ini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti kau dan Blaise, lebih baik aku saja yang merasakan. Kau terima permintaan Blaise, dia terlalu baik untuk menerima penolakan. Kau akan bahagia bersamanya, aku yakin itu."

"Draco," kata Hermione pelan, dan membuat Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Walau bagaimanapun akhir kisah ini, aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu. Dan keputusanku sudah amat sangat bulat, aku,"

Ucapan Hermione terhenti, bukan karena dia sendiri, tetapi karena Draco sudah membekap mulut Hermione terlebih dahulu. Draco tidak peduli akan semuanya saat ini, untuk sesaat, dia ingin mengurusi diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli apa keputusanmu, tetapi untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tetap simpan aku di ruang hatimu. Karena apapun yang terjadi, jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita akan bertemu lagi, aku percaya itu," kata Draco di sela ciuman mereka, dan membuat Hermione mengeratkan pelukan.

FIn

* * *

Author note : akhirnya selesai juga ni cerita, akhirnya gantung? sengaja, hehe *ditimpuk reader kalo ada. Biarkan pikiran masing-masing yang menjawab, haha. makasih buat semuanya...

Arifa : Haha... ini udah selesai, ini bukan genre komedy, soalnya kalau nggak lucu malah jadinya garing, takutnya kayak gitu. Ya makasih, semangat!


End file.
